powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zedd's Monster Mash
Zedd's Monster Mash is the 81st episode of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as a whole series. Synopsis As the teens enjoy Halloween with some of their young friends, Lord Zedd instructs the Z Putty Patrollers to crash the annual Youth Center Halloween Party by disguising themselves as kids. Then, as Tommy takes the disguised putties trick-or-treating, Goldar kidnaps him and places him in a Haunted Forest to battle the most vicious Halloween monsters that were revived by Doomstone. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) (credits only) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) (credits only) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) (credits only) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt, Pumpkin Rapper (voices) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Mike Reynolds as Key Monster (voice) *Tom Wyner as Doomstone (voice) *Richard Epcar as Primator, and Rhinoblaster (voices) *??? as Snizzard (voice) *??? as The Invenusable Flytrap *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Notes *Jason, Trini, and Zack do not appear in this episode unmorphed as this is the first one filmed after their actors' departure. This is also the only episode of Mighty Morphin after their departure to not feature their replacements Rocky, Aisha, and Adam as they do not appear until the next episode. *The recycled ADR of the five main Rangers' one of many callings for the Thunderzords is from "The Wanna-Be Ranger". *Oddly, in Dairanger, Doomstone did have a Zord battle where they could have edited it so the Mega Tigerzord killed him. This had to be cut due to Doomstone's counterpart, Company President Gravestone, being part of a group named the Three Stooges which consisted of him, Boss Kamikaze, and Teacher Telephone. **Kamikaze was not adapted since he had a Japanese war flag plastered on his head which was seen as offensive (and all of his Zord battle footage contained said flag so they couldn't just ship the costume and film new scenes) and Teacher Telephone was unadaptable since he acted two flirtatious for the censors to approve. ***Almost all of Doomstone's Sentai footage involved these two, including poses and attacks (with most of his attacks being relient on the other two) so they couldn't just do what they did with the Jaws of Destruction or Skelereena. ****This absolute lack of usable footage is also why he was never put into a standalone episode. * When the Z-Putties transform into children wearing costumes, it appears that they have transformed into the Mutant Rangers from the episode "Mighty Morphin' Mutants", but with "Z" belt buckles instead of pentograms. *Aside from the new monster Doomstone and the Key Monster, the following monsters appear in Lord Zedd's Haunted Forest: **Pumpkin Rapper from "Trick or Treat" **Robogoat from "The Green Dream" **Primator from "The Wanna-Be Ranger" **Rhinoblaster from "Football Season" **The Invenusable Flytrap from "Welcome to Venus Island" **Snizzard from "Foul Play in the Sky" *With the exception of Doomstone, the Key Monster, and Snizzard, the remaining 5 monsters are from Zyu2 footage. *The Snizzard is the only monster, aside from Doomstone, which Tommy had not fought previously. *Rhinoblaster and Invenusable Flytrap have different voices to their original appearances but Rhinoblaster will go back to speaking with his original in "The Wedding". *First mention of the World Peace Conference. *Pumpkin Rapper's zord fight uses footage that was unused from "Trick or Treat". *Bulk speculates that the Power Rangers have the ability to change size. Three seasons later, in Turbo, Justin Stewart would do just that, morphing from a child to an adult-sized Blue Ranger. **There's also Kou the Kibaranger from Dairanger. *Doomstone's epitaph reads, "Here is MHLCAEH". The "C" is backwards. *For the second Halloween in a row, like last time, Alpha 5 mingles with normal humans, protected from suspicion by their assumption that he is simply in costume and not a real robot. Here, he teleports down, by Zordon's request, to a preschool to care for the children that are remaining at the trick-or-treating excursion, though we never see how he takes care of the preschoolers or how well he does so. Several episodes, in fact, show that Alpha is very good at childcare, such as For Cryin' Out Loud in Zeo. *The Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *Zedd's haunted forest is said to be the monsters' resting place. The same thing can be said with the Shadow World in Lightspeed Rescue, the Abyss of Evil in Ninja Storm, and the Nighlok Heaven in Samurai. *First time the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord in warrior mode fight alongside each other. *Zordon says that Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy are in trouble although they were knocking down monster after monster without any trouble despite being unmorphed. *This episode during a few reruns in late 1994/early 1995 was erroneously called "Zedd's Halloween Bash", which was later corrected. *Doomstone and the Key Monster are never destroyed. Errors *Lord Zedd was seen giving instructions to six Putties, but only five arrived on Earth. *Snizzard, Primator, the Invenusable Flytrap, and RHinoblaster are not Halloween monsters or even remotely themed around the holiday. The only monster present (besides Doomstone) who was in any way related to the holiday was the Pumpkin Rapper. *The teens and children went trick-or-treating during the day. While this may have been uncommon at the time of the episode's original airing, the practice has become more common in recent years as a way of increasing safety for children. *Kimberly somehow knew Tommy didn't have access to his morpher while watching him on the Viewing Globe. *Zordon says that Lord Zedd has recreated his most vicious monsters in the Dark Dimension, but the Pumpkin Rapper, Snizzard, and Rhinoblaster were Rita's monsters. *Unmorphed Tommy holds his morpher with his hands switched from his morphing sequence. *Wires can be seen holding Kim off the ground when she attacks Robogoat in the Dark Dimension. *Pumpkin Rapper and the Power Rangers were all somehow out of the Dark Dimension without explanation once Zedd threw his grenade to grow Pumpkin Rapper. Songs *Fight *White Ranger Tiger Power See Also (Key Monster footage) (Doomstone costume) (Last appearance of the first female Yellow Ranger) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Halloween Specials